Vale dizer que te amo?
by Dana Norram
Summary: Remus Lupin realmente achava que fazer aniversário numa segunda—feira era a pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer. // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // ONESHOT


**Autora: **Dana Norram  
**E-mail:** Vide profile  
**Sinopse:** Remus Lupin realmente achava que fazer aniversário numa segunda-feira era a pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer.  
**Casal:** Sirius Black e Remus Lupin  
**Classificação:** Nc-17 / Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Geral  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço (Repetindo: porque _pra mim _o único 'Enigma' do sexto livro é descobrir como a Tonks não percebeu que Remus Lupin além de tão velho, tão pobre e tão perigoso, também é tão GAY!)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, os personagens talvez tivessem uma vida sexual e não dariam seus primeiros beijos aos quinze anos de idade. 

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém **SLASH** e **NC-17**, ou seja, definitivamente não deve ser lida por pessoas que têm problemas com dois caras fazendo sexo. Se você é uma dessas pessoas **SUMA** antes que seja tarde demais e você descubra que na verdade é muito legal ver Sirius e Remus se pegando por aí. Te garanto que é um caminho sem volta.

* * *

"_And I will love you, baby, always  
__And I'll be there forever and a day  
__Always  
__I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
__Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
__And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
__And I love you, always."  
_**(Always, Bon Jovi)¹

* * *

**

**Vale dizer que te amo?  
**Por Dana Norram

* * *

**oOo**

_Sirius dizia que a risada de Remus era especial porque era rara. Tão rara que deveria ser gravada e guardada numa caixa de ouro, protegida por todos os feitiços que existissem. Remus achava que aquilo era um exagero, mas acabava rindo mesmo assim._

**oOo**

As mãos de Remus estavam apoiadas contra a parede de pedra fria enquanto ele tentava, a duras penas, se manter de pé. Ali dentro era escuro, úmido e, apesar de apenas quatro pessoas em toda Hogwarts saberem como chegar até lá, ainda era inevitável aquela sensação de que o que eles estavam fazendo não era somente errado, mas _muito_ errado, e que os dois seriam severamente punidos por isso. A sensação de medo crescente, porém, foi varrida de seus pensamentos assim que Sirius trocou as mãos pelos lábios, fazendo com que ele sentisse suas pernas moles e trêmulas.

Remus inspirou uma tragada funda de ar, uma parte dele querendo empurrar o amigo pelos ombros e sair correndo dali antes que fosse tarde demais. Outra parte, entretanto, queria agarrar os cabelos de Sirius com força e implorar que ele fosse mais rápido. Mas nenhuma das partes fez o que queria fazer, e Remus não tirou suas mãos da parede até que uma onda de calor se espalhou por todo corpo, acompanhada por um formigamento agradável que lhe subiu dos pés à cabeça.

Escorregou até o chão, o corpo leve e ao mesmo tempo pesado, preguiçoso. A despeito da penumbra, Remus cerrara as pálpebras, o rosto virado de lado, a respiração falha escapando pelos lábios avermelhados. Sentiu o outro corpo se aproximar do seu, mas só abriu os olhos quando as mãos de Sirius começaram a fazer um cafuné desajeitado em seus cabelos.

"Hora de ir, Aluado."

Sem querer, Remus sorriu. Não podia evitar. Aquele apelido era irônico até a medula.

"Pare com isso." Resmungou, afastando a mão de Sirius com um safanão. "Vou ficar parecendo com o Pontas depois que acorda."

Sirius soltou uma risada que parecia um latido. Remus jamais admitiria que gostava de escutar Sirius rindo, porque a risada dele lhe lembrava das brincadeiras estúpidas feitas nas horas mais inapropriadas. Lembrava-lhe da sua própria vontade de rir de várias daquelas brincadeiras.

Foi quando percebeu que uma mão procurava pela sua no escuro, lhe entrelaçando os dedos com força. Suspirou, o coração desacelerando aos poucos. Sirius se mexeu, aproximando a boca de sua orelha e falando baixo.

"Vamos acabar nos atrasando..."

Foi a vez de Remus rir.

"Desde quando o senhor se importa com horários? Achei que isso era coisa de monitores CDFs-"

Remus se calou ao sentir os lábios de Sirius pressionados contra os seus e uma das mãos dele começando a fechar os botões de suas calças.

"E _é_." Remus não podia ver, mas sabia que Sirius estava sorrindo agora. "Por isso mesmo que estou dizendo para irmos logo. A última coisa que eu quero ver é esse monitor CDF _aqui_ resmungando que perdeu uma aula no dia do aniversário dele."

Com a ajuda de Sirius, Remus se levantou, deixando que o outro enfiasse sua camisa dentro das calças, aproveitando a posição para ficar abraçado com ele só mais um pouquinho.

"Segunda-feira não é exatamente um bom dia para se fazer dezesseis anos." Comentou Remus, tentando colocar alguma ordem em seus cabelos com a ajuda dos dedos.

"Bobagem." Retrucou Sirius, que já jogara sua mochila nas costas e o esperava junto à entrada. "Pense apenas que essa segunda-feira será melhor do que todas as outras segundas-feiras do ano."

E ao dizer isso ele não riu, apenas ergueu os cantos dos lábios num sorriso cúmplice.

**oOo**

_Sirius achava que eles tinham escondido tempo demais. Remus erguia uma sobrancelha e dizia que não havia nada a esconder._

**oOo**

Embora tivessem apertado o passo assim que saíram da câmara escondida atrás do espelho do 4º andar, Sirius e Remus chegaram cinco minutos atrasados para a aula de Transfiguração. A professora McGonagall não disse uma só palavra ao vê-los entrar, mas seu olhar de reprovação foi o suficiente para fazer Remus corar e abaixar a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Onde vocês dois se enfiaram?" Perguntou James aos cochichos quando Sirius e Remus tomaram seus lugares. Lily, que estava na outra ponta da mesa, olhou feio para James e fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando a professora que voltara a explicar a matéria.

Remus suspirou aliviado ao ver James ficar bastante entretido em se desculpar com Lily, parecendo desistir de querer saber onde é que eles estavam. Sirius, porém, balançou a cabeça, desgostoso, olhando para Remus de soslaio. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos soltou outro suspiro, desta vez mais fundo, apoiando o rosto numa das mãos e fingindo prestar atenção na professora.

Durante o caminho até a sala de aula, Sirius voltara a tocar na ferida. Ele insistia que ao menos James e Peter precisavam saber o que estava acontecendo e que não era certo esconderem aquilo deles. Remus discordava, embora não conseguisse explicar por quê. Não era a primeira vez que o assunto era trazido à baila, aliás. Foram pelo menos cinco ou seis conversas infrutíferas desde que os dois começaram a... _namorar_?

Não. Definitivamente não. O correto seria dizer eles tinham discutido o assunto algumas vezes desde que começaram a inventar desculpas esfarrapadas para se encontrarem em lugares estranhamente desertos e ficarem se agarrando por alguns poucos e abençoados minutos. E isso não era namorar, era?

Remus foi puxado de volta à Terra ao sentir uma mão nada inocente apertar sua perna com força. Voltou-se para Sirius irritado, mas algo que capturou seu olhar do outro lado da sala fez sua irritação se evaporar, dando lugar a uma mescla de medo e hesitação.

Severus Snape tinha os olhos negros postos neles, mais precisamente na mão de Sirius debaixo da mesa. E, quando o sonserino notou o olhar assustado de Remus sobre si, abriu um sorriso amarelado e maldoso. Engolindo em seco e sentindo o coração bater absurdamente rápido, o grifinório se afastou o máximo que pôde de Sirius, obrigando-o a tirar a mão de sua perna. Sirius voltou-se para Remus com ar de ofendido, mas o rosto pálido e os lábios trêmulos do outro pareceram refrear sua língua.

"Que você tem?" Ele sussurrou, aproximando o rosto do de Remus e colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro.

"Nada." Retorquiu Remus, fingindo procurar uma pena para começar a anotar a matéria do quadro negro.

"Como assim 'nada', Aluado? Você está branco feito uma folha de pergaminho!"

"Já disse que não é nada." Entoou Remus, tentando olhar discretamente para o outro lado da sala e ver se Snape continuava os encarando.

Desta vez, porém, o olhar de Sirius acompanhou o de Remus, que escutou o amigo prender a respiração, apertando a mão em seu ombro.

"Sirius-" Chamou Remus baixinho, sentindo o perigo no ar.

Os olhos cinzentos se voltaram para ele, furiosos.

"O que _ele_ fez agora?"

"Severus não me fez nada, Sirius."

"_Nada_? Você está bem num segundo e no outro o Seboso começa a te olhar demais e você fica todo pálido e tremendo. Isso é _nada_?"

"O que poderia ser?" Perguntou Remus, tentando manter a voz baixa e controlada.

"Você me diz." Retrucou Sirius, o tom mais agressivo. "Fica chamando o cara pelo primeiro nome, defende o idiota sempre que tem a oportunidade, não venha falar que isso não é nada, porque eu não caio nessa, Remus."

Remus estreitou os olhos, mirando o outro com repentina raiva e empurrando a mão dele do seu ombro. _Seria possível que Sirius estava achando o que Remus achava que ele estava?_

Sua paciência estava quase no limite. Era segunda-feira, ele estava ficando mais velho, tinha chegado atrasado em uma aula, Snape flagrara Sirius com a mão em sua perna e agora eles estavam tendo uma discussão idiota no meio de uma sala apinhada de alunos curiosos.

"Você só pode estar brincando." Ele se afastou novamente de Sirius, dando-lhe as costas. "Primeiro _aquilo_, agora _isso_!" Murmurou mais para si do que para o outro, respirando rápido e enfiando o rosto nas mãos.

"Não, não estou brincando." Remus gemeu de frustração ao ver que Sirius não ia desistir tão fácil. "Eu tenho certeza de que aquele cretino fez alguma coisa e você não quer me dizer, porque sabe que eu vou levantar no mesmo instante e partir aquele nariz imenso no meio. Por que você insiste em proteger o Seboso, Aluado? Ele... ele..."

Remus olhou de soslaio para Sirius, um rancor quase palpável em suas palavras.

"É, Severus acha que eu sou um monstro, graças a você."

Sirius corou de leve e arregalou os olhos, mas se recuperou bem rápido. Segurou Remus pelo pulso com força e aproximou o rosto do dele, abaixando o tom de voz.

"E isso te incomoda, certo?" Sirius parecia incapaz de se conter. "Você não gosta que _ele _pense isso de você?"

Remus puxou o braço com força, fazendo com que Sirius soltasse seu pulso, o encarando com indizível impaciência.

"Você é um idiota, _Black_." Remus já não estava preocupado em manter a voz baixa. "Falando desse jeito você faz parecer que tudo que importa para mim é opinião dele!"

"Mas _é _o que parece!" Sirius também levantou a voz, e Remus se empertigou, ofendido.

"Eu não gosto que _ninguém_ pense isso sobre mim, ouviu bem? Nem ele, nem você, nem-"

"Eu não penso isso de você!" Defendeu-se Sirius, baixando a voz e voltando a segurar Remus pelos ombros. "Será que não entende que quando eu mandei o idiota pro Salgueiro eu só quis dar um susto para ele aprender a não se meter onde não foi chamado? Eu não gosto dele rondando você, Aluado!"

"Oh, brilhante, Black." Desdenhou Remus. "Você estava com ciúmes e achou que seria uma excelente idéia se eu mastigasse o pescoço dele!"

"Certamente seria muito melhor do que vocês dois ficarem trocando olhares apaixonados no meio da sala de aula e-"

_PLAFT!_

Remus mal percebeu quando tinha se levantado e erguido a mão no ar, dando um sonoro tapa no rosto de Sirius. O burburinho baixo e costumeiro da classe cessou como que por encanto, substituído pelo som de cadeiras sendo arrastadas, e, então, de vidro partido, quando o tinteiro de Lily se espatifou no chão ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos verdes dela ficavam do tamanho de dois pires de chá. A boca de James estava escancarada, e a pena que ele estivera ocupado em morder a ponta nos últimos minutos jazia esquecida em sua carteira. Do outro lado da sala, Snape parecia estar tendo o melhor dia de sua vida.

O tapa, porém, aparentemente esfriara os ânimos de Sirius e Remus, que se encararam em constrangedor silêncio até que uma voz da frente da sala os chamou de volta.

"Lupin e Black, eu tenho certeza de que os dois têm uma excelente explicação para isso e aposto que eu vou adorar escutá-la depois do jantar, quando ambos voltarem aqui para cumprir uma detenção por, além de chegarem atrasados, estarem perturbando a minha aula."

Remus se deixou cair de volta na cadeira, sem lançar um segundo olhar a Sirius. Ele então soltou um suspiro, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, os olhos fixos em algum ponto da mesa de madeira, tentando não pensar no que acabara de acontecer.

Ele brigara com Sirius (por Merlin, ele _batera_ em Sirius!) na frente da sala inteira e agora pegara uma detenção exatamente para a noite do seu aniversário! As coisas não podiam ficar piores...

Ou podiam?

**oOo**

_Para a surpresa de Sirius, fora Remus quem tomara a iniciativa. Para a surpresa de Remus, Sirius o beijara de volta._

**oOo**

A julgar pela maneira exageradamente educada que Peter lhe tratou durante todo o jantar, Remus deduziu que James contara ao amigo o que acontecera na aula de transfiguração (da qual Peter não fazia mais parte desde o início do sexto ano), embora James mesmo não tivesse feito nenhum único comentário logo após terem deixado a sala naquela manhã.

Remus, sem saber o que dizer para Sirius (muito menos se _queria_ dizer alguma coisa), correu para aula de Runas Antigas, onde sabia que nenhum dos amigos poderia segui-lo, e passou o almoço e todo o período vago da tarde barricado na biblioteca. Sentado num canto afastado, ele ficou horas remoendo o misto de raiva e irritação que sentia ao lembrar-se do episódio na sala de aula, tentando ignorar a vontade de se socar cada vez que lembrava de ter perdido a calma daquela maneira. Mas, quando chegou na hora do jantar, seu estômago (que não via nada sólido desde a noite anterior, já que o café da manhã ele perdera por causa de Sirius) já estava reclamando alto, e ele não viu alternativa se não descer e encarar os amigos.

Sirius não estava por perto quando Remus sentou-se ao lado de Lily, de frente para Peter e James, começando a se servir de ensopado em silêncio. Porém, poucos instantes depois, o próprio entrara pela porta do grande salão ao lado de um rapaz com vestes das sonserina que Remus reconheceu como sendo seu irmão caçula, Regulus Black.

Os dois pareciam estar discutindo. Sirius gesticulava, apontando para mesa da sonserina e fazendo gestos que se pareciam muito com o de esganar alguém. Regulus tinha uma expressão presunçosa no rosto e retrucava as palavras de Sirius com aparente tranqüilidade. Em determinado momento, Sirius, visivelmente irritado, segurou o irmão pelos ombros, sacudindo-o, mas, como este não deu mostras de revidar, o mais velho dos Black o largou e lhe deu as costas, caminhando na direção da mesa da grifinória.

Todos continuaram calados quando Sirius se deixou cair ao lado de James, o rosto vermelho de raiva. Remus arriscou um olhar apenas para ver o amigo passando as mãos pelos cabelos sem parar, numa vã tentativa de recuperar a calma. O desconfortável silêncio foi quebrado por Peter, pedindo, com uma exagerada educação, que Remus, por favor, lhe passasse as batatas.

Faltavam ainda alguns minutos para o fim do jantar quando Remus colocou seu garfo de lado, tentando não olhar para Sirius, que parecia muito interessado em assistir aos ponteiros de seu relógio de pulso se mexerem num _tic-tac_ incessante. Remus limpou a garganta depois de quase um minuto de observação e, quando Sirius o encarou parecendo contrariado, Remus indicou a mesa dos professores, onde a professora McGonagall parecia estar acabando seu jantar.

Remus levantou da cadeira, se dirigindo para fora do salão, e já estava achando que Sirius o ignorara quando escutou passos apressados atrás de si. Voltou o corpo, mordendo o lábio inferior. Os dois grifinórios se encararam por alguns instantes e, sem dizer uma palavra, tomaram o caminho que levava até a sala de McGonagall.

**oOo**

_Sirius ficou abismado com o que Remus sabia fazer com as mãos. Mas não tanto quanto Remus ficou ao descobrir o que Sirius era capaz de fazer com a língua. E Remus não estava se referindo aos beijos dele._

**oOo**

O som da porta se fechando às suas costas fez Remus engolir em seco e encarar os próprios sapatos. Escutou Sirius puxar uma cadeira e arriscou um olhar rápido na direção dele.

"Okay, você venceu. Me desculpe." O moreno disse, enquanto sentava sobre uma das carteiras, os pés apoiados no chão.

Remus piscou incrédulo. _Me desculpe?_ Sirius Black estava pedindo desculpas?

"Eu agi como o idiota de sempre ao dizer aquilo. Você... você não merecia ouvir, eu sei, mas... _merda_, Remus!"

Sirius voltar a passar as mãos pelos cabelos, o gesto agora indicando óbvio nervosismo. Seus olhos cinzas então se fixaram em Remus, e ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar.

"Eu fico doido quando o Seboso começa a te encarar daquele jeito. Você sabe disso."

"Ele _viu_, Sirius." Disse Remus de uma vez, apoiando as costas contra a porta, sentindo as pernas fracas. "Hoje, na sala, ele viu quando você, você... bem, quando você colocou a mão onde não deveria."

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ah. Isso explica." Disse e balançou a cabeça.

"Explica? Explica o quê?" Remus endireitou o corpo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, o cenho franzido.

"O _frouxo _do meu irmão veio insinuar que sabia de alguma coisa sobre mim que, segundo ele, deixaria a minha querida mãe doida da vida — como se ela precisasse de motivos. O Seboso deve ter contato a ele." Sirius cerrou as pálpebras, a mão fechada em punho. "Às vezes eu gostaria que James não tivesse salvado a pele dele quando-"

Sirius imediatamente deu um tapa da própria testa e tampou a boca com uma das mãos, parecendo se xingar em pensamento. Remus balançou a cabeça e sorriu meio de lado. Ele bem que deveria, mas não conseguia ficar zangado com Sirius por muito tempo, não quando ele realmente parecia arrependido.

Aproximou-se do outro devagar, segurando a mão que Sirius continuava a bater insistentemente em sua testa, obrigando que o outro o encarasse.

"Eu também..." Ele disse, começando a acariciar a palma da mão de Sirius inconscientemente. "Também devo desculpas."

Um par de olhos cinzas brilharam, o encarando com intensidade. Remus sentiu um nó começar a se formar em sua garganta.

"Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, me desculpe." E com a mão livre, ele começou a acariciar a face de Sirius, que fechou os olhos, apreciando o toque de Remus em sua pele. "Eu sei que você quer contar para James e Peter, mas-"

Sirius tomou a mão de Remus entre a sua, beijando-a com delicadeza. Abriu os olhos, fixando-os nele. Remus engoliu o nó, tentando não começar a sorrir feito um idiota.

"O quanto você acha que o Seboso sabe?"

Remus suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"O bastante para alguém inteligente como ele. Se já foi contar ao seu irmão é porque pensa que pode obter alguma vantagem sobre você."

"É exatamente por isso que eu _odeio_ sonserinos." Resmungou Sirius, rodando os olhos. "Eles pensam que podem ter todo mundo dançando na mão deles. Mas eu não vou dar esse gostinho a Regulus, muito menos ao Seboso. Ele pode contar para minha mãe, se quiser. Não é como se eu morresse de amores por aquela casa, você sabe. Eu..." Sirius, olhando para a mão de Remus que ainda segurava com força. "Eu só não quero que _você_ se sinta prejudicado."

E Remus engoliu em seco, entendendo que ele amava Sirius, independente do quão idiota ele fosse de vez em quando. Piscou, tentando ignorar o palpitar crescente em seu peito. Ótima hora para descobrir aquilo.

"Severus não pode contar sobre o lobisomem a ninguém. Dumbledore não permitiria. Não há muito com o que me preocupar na verdade..."

"Só que...?" Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, sagaz.

"_É_." Remus sorriu, cúmplice, concordando com a cabeça. "Admito que tenho medo do que James e Peter, e bem, Lily também, vão pensar."

Remus repentinamente foi envolvido por um abraço forte que o enlaçou pela cintura, cruzando-se em suas costas. Ele corou quando percebeu que Sirius estava com os joelhos afastados e o puxara para junto dele, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro.

"James e Peter o aceitaram mesmo você ficando maluco uma vez por mês. Eles se transformam em animais para acompanhá-lo nas noites de Lua cheia. Você acha _mesmo_ que o fato de você estar saindo com o segundo cara mais irresistível da escola vai fazer isso mudar?"

Remus sorriu contra o pescoço de Sirius, se sentindo idiota demais por estar relutando tanto com algo que, se ele parasse para pensar racionalmente, era quase nada perto de ser um lobisomem. Retribuiu o abraço com mais força, procurando alguma amenidade qualquer para dizer.

"_Segundo_ cara mais irresistível?" Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, levantando a cabeça para encarar Sirius. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que os narizes se tocavam de leve. Remus podia se ver refletido em seus olhos cinzas. "Quem é o primeiro, então?"

Sirius pressionou seu nariz contra o de Remus mais uma vez e então se aproximou do ouvido dele, sussurrando um _"você, é claro, seu Lobo idiota"_ antes de voltar e capturar os lábios de Remus com os seus.

Era uma coisa muito boa que Sirius estivesse apoiado naquela carteira, porque Remus não tinha lá certeza de que conseguiria se manter de pé por muito tempo. Não quando as mãos de Sirius subiam e desciam por suas costas, segurando sua nuca e forçando-o a virar a cabeça de lado, procurando por uma posição melhor para beijá-lo. Remus soltou um gemido quando Sirius tomou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, mordendo-o devagar e então o chupando, antes de voltar a deslizar a língua dentro de sua boca. E foi quando o ar começou a lhe faltar, porque Sirius o abraçava com muita força, que uma voz fez seu coração literalmente falhar uma batida.

"Pelo visto os senhores fizeram as pazes." O cenho da professora McGonagall estava tão franzido que suas sobrancelhas formavam uma única e estreita linha atrás de seus óculos. Ela tinha ambas as mãos na cintura e uma expressão indecifrável na face. "E embora eu fique encantada em ver os alunos da minha casa se dando tão bem, não acho que esta seja exatamente a hora, muito menos o local, apropriado para os dois resolverem suas diferenças."

Remus, que ainda tinha um dos braços de Sirius em torno de sua cintura, desviou os olhos para o chão, sem saber o que fazer. Primeiro Snape, agora McGonagall. Seria mais simples se eles fizessem um pronunciamento oficial no grande salão.

"Acho que podemos discutir a detenção uma outra hora. Os senhores estão dispensados."

Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares de choque e, antes que a professora McGonagall mudasse de idéia, saíram apressados. Remus, aliás, estava se sentindo muito eufórico para reclamar que Sirius havia segurado em sua mão antes de deixar a sala. Tão eufórico que sequer reparou que havia um sorriso muito estranho no rosto de sua professora.

**oOo**

_Sirius foi o primeiro a dizer "eu te amo". Remus ainda esperava pela oportunidade de ser o segundo._

**oOo**

Eram pouco mais de nove horas da noite quando James e Peter entraram no dormitório, acompanhados por um enorme cão negro, carregando uma dúzia de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Remus os encarou, dividido entre o riso e exasperação. Afinal, ele sabia perfeitamente bem onde os amigos haviam arranjado aquilo tudo. Sentiu um misto de culpa e alívio por ter deixado que Sirius voltasse sozinho para torre da Grifinória, após o flagra na sala de McGonagall, enquanto ele dava um pulo rápido para devolver um livro na biblioteca.

"Hogsmeade em plena segunda," Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Já pensaram que podiam ter sido pegos, certo?" Disse, incapaz de se conter.

James e Peter trocaram um longo olhar. O rapaz de óculos e cabelos escuros então se voltou para Remus, parecendo mortalmente ofendido.

"É assim que o senhor Aluado agradece aos Senhores Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas por terem arriscado seus pescoços atrás de uma comemoração decente para o vosso aniversário?"

Remus não conseguiu ficar sério diante daquilo. Os amigos se encararam por mais alguns segundos, antes de começarem a rir. Então um latido alto chamou a atenção deles.

"E quanto ao senhor, por que ainda não voltou ao normal?" Perguntou Remus se debruçando na cama, encarando o enorme cão negro com um sorriso.

"Almofadinhas achou que seria divertido assustar Madame Nor-r-ra no caminho de volta e-"

A voz de James morreu na garganta quando Almofadinhas soltou outro latido e deu uma lambida certeira no rosto de Remus, que se levantou de supetão, o coração começando a bater com força.

James e Peter trocaram outro longo olhar, os cenhos franzidos. Em quase um ano de convívio diário com a forma animaga de Sirius, eles nunca o tinham visto agir daquela maneira antes.

Almofadinhas os encarou por alguns instantes, parecendo pensar e com um 'crack' seco voltou a ser Sirius. Sentou-se ao lado de Remus na cama, abraçando os ombros dele. James e Peter continuaram em silêncio. Remus sentia como se seu coração estivesse tentando sair pela garganta (e quase conseguindo).

"Sabem quando eu disse que McGonagall estava ocupada demais e simplesmente deixou a gente dar o fora depois de programar nossa detenção para amanhã?" Perguntou Sirius, parecendo fazer força para se manter calmo.

James e Peter balançaram as cabeças ao mesmo tempo, assentindo.

"Vocês não estranharam nem um pouco?" Remus viu Sirius erguer uma sobrancelha, um sorriso maroto despontando em sua face.

"Er..." James coçou a cabeça, deixando seus cabelos ainda mais arrepiados e lançou um olhar displicente a Peter antes de começar a falar. "Estranhar eu admito que estranhei, mas também estranhei vocês dois desaparecendo todos os dias logo depois de acordarem, tipo, hoje eu nem pude desejar um feliz aniversário para o Aluado aqui, e aliás, ver ele te dar um tapa no meio da aula também foi estranho, então, estranheza por estranheza, preferi acreditar que vocês, quando estivessem prontos, contariam para gente o que está acontecendo."

Um rubor forte manchava as bochechas de Remus, mas ele se obrigou a continuar encarando os amigos. Sirius reforçou o aperto em seus ombros.

"Vocês nem... _desconfiam_?" Perguntou Sirius fazendo uma careta incrédula.

James soltou uma risada abafada. Peter arreganhou os dentes num sorriso nervoso, balançando a cabeça loura.

"Pobre McGonagall," Riu-se James de repente. "O que exatamente foi que ela viu? Não, espere, não me respondam!"

Tarde demais. Remus sentiu ser puxado pelo queixo e quando percebeu Sirius já tinha o beijado, mas de uma maneira muita diferente de como fizera na sala da professora. Comparado àquilo, a cena de agora era um mero encostar de lábios, mas provocou o efeito desejado. James e Peter corados até a raiz dos cabelos.

Mas, para a surpresa de Remus, as expressões nos rostos dos amigos não eram de nojo ou raiva, como ele passara os últimos meses imaginando. Na verdade, eram expressões muito parecidas com aquela que ele mesmo exibira quando James se revelou apaixonado por Lily, no quarto ano. Uma mistura de curiosidade e aprovação, como se eles estivessem simplesmente satisfeitos em ver os amigos felizes. E aquilo era o melhor presente de aniversário que Remus poderia esperar receber.

"Okay, agora que está tudo esclarecido e eu e Rabicho estamos visivelmente _sobrando_ por aqui, que tal darmos um fim nessas garrafas de cerveja logo de uma vez?"

**oOo**

_Para Sirius, descobrir-se apaixonado por um de seus melhores amigos foi um choque do qual que ele se recuperou muito bem. Remus não sabia dizer se tinha superado o próprio choque, mas não podia negar que Sirius estava fazendo um enorme esforço para ajudá-lo nisso._

**oOo**

Remus percebeu que James e Peter ficaram aliviados por a festa regada à cerveja amanteigada não ter sido forte o bastante para que ele e Sirius perdessem a noção e começassem a se agarrar na frente dos amigos. Já passava um pouco da meia noite, mas todos ainda estavam muito elétricos para conseguir dormir. Então, com medo que o sono acabasse vencendo James e Peter, deixando-o sozinho com um Sirius muito animado no dormitório, Remus propôs que ele e o (agora sim) _namorado_ fossem 'dar uma volta'.

Sirius chegou a sugerir a velha e boa câmara atrás do espelho do 4º andar, assim que passarem pelo buraco do retrato debaixo da capa de invisibilidade (que James emprestara somente depois de Remus _jurar_ de pés juntos que eles não a usariam para forrar o chão ou coisa do gênero), mas Remus disse que tinha uma idéia muito melhor e puxou o Mapa do Maroto das mãos de Sirius, examinando-o com atenção.

"Que você está procurando?" Quis saber Sirius enquanto Remus corria os dedos sobre o pergaminho.

"Aqui, _ótimo_, está vazio." Disse Remus, dobrando o mapa e enfiando-o dentro das vestes.

"_Onde_ está vazio?" Sirius perguntou.

Remus limitou-se a lhe dar um sorriso e enfiar um braço no de Sirius, puxando-o em direção às escadarias.

Minutos depois os dois chegaram ao quinto andar, parando na frente da estátua de _Boris, o Pasmo_. Sirius voltou-se para Remus, as sobrancelhas unidas em desconfiança.

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Ele disse enquanto olhava da estátua para a face corada de Remus. "Temos tentado entrar aí há _anos_ e você nunca nos deu a senha!"

Remus limitou-se a lhe dar um sorriso e saiu debaixo da capa, dizendo a senha (_"Eucalipto"_) e entrando no tão famoso Banheiro dos Monitores. Apesar de ter o acesso dali há meses, Remus o evitava por achá-lo _ostentoso demais_. Porém, para o que ele tinha em mente no momento, não parecia haver lugar melhor.

Sirius pareceu deslumbrado com o lugar e, largando a capa e o mapa numa cadeira ao canto, começou a abrir todas as torneiras que havia em volta da enorme banheira no centro, enchendo-a de água e sabão. Remus riu-se quando o namorado (e aquela palavra lhe provocava arrepios involuntários) soltou um espirro alto ao abrir uma válvula que soltava bolhas do tamanho de goles e que quando estouravam deixavam um perfume adocicado e enjoativo no ar.

"Para alguém que se transforma em cachorro, Sirius, você deveria ter um olfato mais sensível." Repreendeu Remus com delicadeza, atraindo a atenção do outro para si. E quase começou a rir de novo quando viu Sirius arregalar os olhos para ele.

"O que... o que significa _isso_, Aluado?" O outro perguntou com uma voz ligeiramente trêmula, apontando para a pilha de roupas ao lado de Remus, que agora vestia apenas uma camisa branca, mas que já estava começando a abrir os botões.

"Que eu vou tomar um banho, oras." Respondeu Remus, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, terminando de abrir o último botão e jogando a camisa junto com o resto de suas roupas. "E você é livre para me acompanhar... _se quiser_."

O rubor que cobriu as bochechas de Sirius fez com que Remus abrisse um sorriso ainda maior enquanto, totalmente nu, entrava na água cheia de espuma. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos logo já tinha se recostado na parede da banheira, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Ficou assim por alguns segundos para então abri-los novamente ao perceber que Sirius continuava imóvel, o fitando com os olhos arregalados.

"Não vai me dizer que está tímido, Almofadinhas." Remus saiu da posição em que se instalara e nadou até Sirius. "Não é exatamente a primeira vez que você me vê _assim_."

Sirius lambeu os lábios e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos, o costumeiro gesto para tentar se acalmar. Ele endireitou o corpo, sentando de pernas cruzadas junto à banheira.

"Agora é diferente." Respondeu, sem olhar para Remus, que se debruçara na beirada, os braços pálidos cobertos por gotículas de água e resquícios de sabão. "Se eu entrar aí, com você _assim_..." Ele novamente lambeu os lábios e coçou a cabeça. "Eu não sei se vou conseguir me controlar, Aluado."

Remus usou os braços para se apoiar na beirada da banheira e içou o corpo para fora. Porém, possivelmente por causa do sabão, ele escorregou, perdendo o equilíbrio, e teria caído de cara no mármore frio se Sirius não o tivesse segurado pelas axilas, puxando-o para fora da banheira no mesmo instante.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos antes de Remus reparar que os olhos Sirius começaram a passear pelo seu corpo como se tivessem vida e vontade própria. E já não havia água ou espuma para esconder que ele estava começando a ficar excitado diante daquela observação. Os olhos cinzentos então voltaram a se fixar nos castanhos, aparentemente sem saber o fazer. O cérebro de Remus quase travou quando sentiu a respiração de Sirius próxima da sua.

"E quem falou em se controlar?" Ele perguntou com a voz falha, antes de vencer a curta distância que os separava e beijar Sirius com força.

Por instantes que pareceram horas, Remus tentou não pensar em nada. Apenas na sensação do mármore frio que parecia queimar as suas costas, nas mãos ásperas de Sirius que apertavam cada centímetro do seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, Remus tentava ajudá-lo a se livrar das próprias roupas, agora ligeiramente úmidas por culpa dele.

Remus não soube dizer quando os lábios de Sirius deixaram os seus para começar a traçar um caminho pelo seu pescoço, voltando a subir para o lóbulo da orelha, então descendo em direção ao peito, onde ele se preocupou em beijar e lamber cada um dos mamilos. Agora, Remus só conseguia sentir que o mármore gelado não o incomodava mais e que todas as gotas de água que Sirius não pegara pelo caminho já tinham se evaporado completamente de sua pele.

"Sirius-" Ele ofegou quando sentiu os dedos do namorado o apertarem com um misto de força e delicadeza, instintivamente erguendo o corpo e apoiando as mãos no piso frio para tentar encontrar uma posição melhor. Sirius, por sua vez, sem parar de acariciá-lo, ajoelhou-se na frente de Remus, fazendo com ele afastasse as pernas. Remus, então, abraçou Sirius com elas e, usando as mãos para se sustentar no lugar, ergueu o rosto e procurou pelos lábios do moreno, mordiscando o inferior antes de deixar que ele enfiasse a língua dentro de sua boca. Os dois só se separavam em buscar de ar, o que no caso de Remus começava a faltar com cada vez mais freqüência, porque conforme sua respiração ficava mais rasa e descompassada, Sirius aumentava o ritmo com os dedos, subindo, descendo e apertando sem parar.

Finalmente, com um gemido abafado por outro beijo, Remus sentiu uma onda que misturava frio, calor, choque e falta de peso tomar conta de seu corpo, deixando a ponta de todos os seus dedos adormecidas. Enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Sirius e começou a beijar a pele morena sem ter real consciência do que fazia. Entorpecido pelo próprio prazer, Remus apenas tentava retribuir o que Sirius acabara de fazer.

Um toque suave em seu rosto o fez parar e, ao abrir os olhos, Remus viu que Sirius sorria de maneira larga e pretensiosa, como se dissesse que ainda não tinha acabado com ele. Engolindo em seco, Remus sentiu os dedos agora úmidos de Sirius o tocarem entre as pernas e ele imediatamente mordeu o lábio inferior para se impedir de gemer.

Em sufocado silêncio, Remus viu o namorado baixar a cabeça na direção de sua virilha, e prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes quando seu sexo foi tomado pelos lábios de Sirius, que voltara a estimulá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que começava a forçar dois dedos dentro de si. Uma incomoda sensação fez com que Remus enterrasse as unhas nas mãos e fechasse os olhos, procurando ignorar a parcela de dor que vinha junto do prazer.

Logo ele já tinha desistido de controlar os próprios gemidos, que escapavam de seus lábios em intervalos irregulares. A visão nublada, seus olhos indo de Sirius para o teto azul do banheiro e então voltando para Sirius, que agora já conseguia enfiar e puxar os dois dedos com muito mais facilidade.

Remus sabia que acabaria sentindo aquela onda lhe tomar novamente caso Sirius não terminasse logo e tentou dizer alguma coisa, falar qualquer coisa, avisar que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo, que Sirius precisava fazer logo de uma vez...

"Shhhhh." Remus abriu os olhos e precisou de alguns segundos para que sua visão entrasse em foco e percebesse que Sirius agora o estava encarando, um sorriso de incentivo em sua face corada. "Calma, Aluado, relaxa... relaxa."

As mãos de Sirius afastaram suas pernas com impaciência e Remus tentou ajudá-lo como pôde, apoiando-as nos ombros dele. Ele então segurou o rosto moreno entre os dedos e encostou de leve seus lábios contra os dele, sem dizer uma palavra, mas que para Sirius serviram como o incentivo que faltava.

O primeiro movimento foi brusco, desajeitado, e Remus não conseguiu refrear um óbvio gemido de dor. Viu Sirius parar na mesma hora, procurando por seu rosto, exalando preocupação. Então soltou um suspiro fundo, e Remus sabia que ele tinha encontrado em seus olhos algo que lhe deu confiança para continuar. Sirius voltou a se mexer, desta vez com mais cuidado, entrando e saindo bem devagar. Deixando a cabeça pender para trás, Remus acabou por soltar um gemido meio contido, mas definitivamente prazeroso, que fez Sirius aumentar o ritmo das estocadas.

E, quando já estava quase cedendo, Remus reparou no esforço que Sirius fazia para tentar subjugar os próprios sentidos, seus lábios vermelhos pela força com que ele os mordia. Devagar,Remus tocou no rosto de Sirius com as pontas dos dedos, um gesto quase involuntário, que o obrigou a abrir os olhos. Castanho e cinzento se encaravam fixamente quando a onda os atingiu quase ao mesmo tempo, e Sirius cobriu os lábios de Remus com os seus, num beijo delicado, quase terno.

"Feliz aniversário, Aluado." Sussurrou Sirius, os lábios trêmulos muito próximos da boca de Remus.

"Já não é mais meu aniversário." Disse Remus com um sorriso maroto.

"E isso importa?" Perguntou Sirius balançando a cabeça.

Remus pensou um pouco antes de responder.

"Não. Não importa." Disse, esfregando a ponta de seu nariz contra o de Sirius, que cerrou os olhos e sorriu, o abraçando e enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por quase um minuto inteiro. Remus sentindo o coração de Sirius batendo junto ao seu.

Ele sabia que aquilo era algo que não acontecia com todo mundo. Que momentos como aqueles eram únicos e que ele deveria aproveitá-los até o fim.

"Dizer 'eu te amo' depois disso não conta, certo?" Ele perguntou, a voz rouca, hesitante.

Sirius voltou a encará-lo, os olhos cinzas arregalados, e Remus sentiu os próprios batimentos acelerarem instantaneamente.

Nenhum deles piscou até que Sirius abriu um sorriso pequeno e discreto, antes de beijar Remus de volta nos lábios.

"Sempre, Aluado." Disse Sirius, míseros centímetros separando suas faces. "Sempre conta dizer _eu te amo_."

**Fim

* * *

**

**¹ **Só para esclarecer: eu não gosto, na verdade, não entendo patavinas de **Bon Jovi**. O trecho da canção _Always_ no começo serviu apenas de inspiração, como linha de segmento para a história — uma obrigação a cumprir num dos challenges (desafios) para o qual essa fanfic foi escrita. Mas é uma letra bonita, admito. xD

* * *

**NdA: **Antes de qualquer coisa: **FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, REMUS!** Okay, o lobinho só faz anos amanhã, dia 10 de março, mas como é difícil para mim postar nos finais de semana, fica a homenagem por hoje mesmo. Pelo menos este ano eu fiz uma fanfic _feliz_, né?

**(x) **Assim, a última vez que eu escrevi uma **Sirius/Remus Nc-17 **foi em agosto de 2003. Agora façam as contas e imaginem o _parto_ que não foi para essa última cena sair. Reviews amigas vão me deixar muito feliz, vocês não imaginam o quanto.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** A **_Lily Carroll _**(que está enterrada até o pescoço no imposto de renda), que já gostou muito de fics assim e a **_Calíope Amphora_**, minha beta pisciana como o Lupin (_Parabéns again!_), que me fez reescrever a cena do tapa três vezes até ela ficar razoavelmente decente. Thanks por tudo, Amora! 


End file.
